


Unintended Side Effects

by FireLordIroh



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nothing too specific, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide (mentioned), nightmare induced panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLordIroh/pseuds/FireLordIroh
Summary: Mr. Dreamscape had attacked Angel Grove to steal the crystal. The Power Rangers had barely made it out alive. The Rangers flung him into space (which had become their normal for getting rid of enemies, it was always effective), but Mr. Dreamscape had flung a dream dust into their faces, they acted fast getting to the ship and Alpha had fixed everything just in time. Alpha had warned them that some of the medicine could cause some unintended side effects.
Relationships: Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart, Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart & Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. I read a fic that had a 'seeing other people's dreams' element to it, but I don't know what fic it was it is Tori/Jade from victorious. I had an idea to implement it with Trini/Kim & the rest of the rangers.
> 
> Make sure you read the tags there is dream suicide in this where their dreams are so awful they commit suicide, but nothing shown from their 'real selves'. There is also violence, I don't think it's anything too bad, but you've been warned.
> 
> There is also a small sexy times bit, but it's really like 3 sentences.

“Alright, you’re all fixed up. There might be some side effects, but those will only last about a week.” Alpha had been scanning all the rangers for injuries and fixing them since they had returned to the ship.

“Thanks, Alpha.”

“Masters, make sure you get a good night's sleep. Take the week off to recover from your injuries. Celebrate your victory.”

All the rangers nodded, just wanting to crash in their own beds. 

-

When Kim fell asleep that night something felt different, off. Like she was in someone else’s dream. Watching. 

She saw five colorful figures in a circle, in the middle there was a green figure.  _ Rita _ . This was Trini’s dream.  _ How did I get in here? _ Kimberly didn’t have time for that. Her best friend, whoshemightbeinlovewith, was suffering. Kim watched, not knowing how to escape the dream to go comfort Trini.

Rita stepped forward. “Which one of you should I kill first? It was so easy to kill your families and now, you’re the only ones left.” Kim shuddered, she knew that Trini had bad nightmares, she didn’t know that they were this bad. This personal.

It seemed like it was a mixture of Zordon’s memory and their defeat at the docks. “Maybe I should start with the black ranger?”

“NO!” Trini shouted, “It’s all my fault, kill me let them live.”

“What would you even have to live for? This land is empty. Maybe it would be better if I left you here in the wasteland to rot and die.” Rita laughed maniacally. “Ah, well, I’ve never been one for the long game.” Rita slit Zack’s throat, moving onto Jason, “What about you, failed leader? Just like Zordon. Ending in the same place sixty-five million years later. How fitting?” Jason just bowed his head accepting his defeat and death. 

Rita shook her head and slit his throat. “A weakling, just like you, yellow.”

“No. I’m the weak one. Jason is strong. A good leader.”

“That’s what you think, yellow.” Rita looked around to the remaining three. It was Kim, Trini, and Billy who were left. Billy, even if he is in dream form, didn’t deserve this kind of punishment, having to watch his friends die. Rita slit Billy’s throat without a single glance. She had taken the joy of killing him once, she didn’t need a repeat.

“Ah, yellow. Pink. Did you know she loved you the most? Different from the love she had for the other rangers?” 

“Don’t do this Rita.” It was a tone Trini had never used before. It sounded like she was crying.

“Oh, but yellow, I want to.” Rita smirked at Kim, “You’re going to watch your precious Pink die by my hand, then I’m going to kill you.”

“NO! Please no!” Trini had full tears running down her face. Kim’s dream self still hasn't said a word. Dream Kim just looked at Trini with a look that said ‘I’m sorry’. 

“Kim, please, don’t.” Trini wasn’t even trying to hide the tears. She was surrounded by the dead bodies of her friends and fellow rangers. They knew this was their worst-case scenario. This is the failure scene. 

Rita looked from Trini to Kim, “See, pink, she really does love you.” Rita didn’t look phased at all as she took Kim and slit her throat, making more of a show of it than she did with the other rangers. Trini was only crying harder now.

“Kim! Why did you do this Rita?”

“It’s fun!” Rita only answered with a creepy smile. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“What? Kill me, please. I have nothing else to live for, you killed my family. You killed the only people who have ever accepted me, without question. I want to die. If I can’t live with them, I don’t want to live at all.”

“Oh, yellow. That’s what makes this all the more fun!” Rita turned to her letting Trini get out of her captured position and released her into the world. Kim had her own set of tears running down her face. Trini had tried to throw a few punches at Rita, but they were all dodged, blocked, or weak. “You’re going to wander this planet until you die. Alone.” Then Rita dissipated and left without a trace. 

Trini only cried more looking at Zack, her best friend, her brother. Jason, who had been more fatherly to her than her own father was. Billy, who always had something to talk about and Trini could just listen to him. Billy and Trini had a special bond, Billy liked to talk; Trini liked to listen; they were like two pieces that fit together.

Then there was Kim. Trini let out all of her tears until she wiped them off her face and stood, staring at dream Kim. Real Kim watched. She didn’t like the scene at all the thought of ‘no one dies alone’ didn’t apply here. Everyone died together, except Trini. Trini was left to live out her days. Alone. 

“I love you, princesa. I’ll see you again.” Trini kissed Kim’s forehead Trini then turned and walked away. Kim was confused until she saw the large chasm. Trini was going to jump. Kim shouted out to Trini not to do it, Trini couldn’t hear her. Kim tried to leave the dream, but she didn’t know how. She didn’t even know how she got here.

Trini jumped. Kim watched with unrestrained crying. Rita came back at the moment that Trini’s feet touched the bare magma. “Yellow. Tsk tsk. You don’t get to do that. You want to die, you die by my hand.” 

Rita then brought them up to the surface where the rest of her friends' bodies lay. Rita, being the sole possessor of the Zeo Crystal could do anything she put her mind to. Trini was thrown to the ground. Rita spits on her for good measure. Rita stood over Trini placing her fingers over Trini’s neck scars. Kim wanted to bitch slap Rita back into space but soon found out that she was unable to interact with the dreams, only being able to watch.

“Yellow. I’m going to finish you off the way I should have that day.” Rita applied pressure to Trini’s neck until Trini eventually passed out. This only made Rita scoff, “Weak.” As if that wasn’t enough pain for either of them Rita kicked her body into the magma that she had tried to jump into earlier. Kim could only watch as Trini’s body melted in the magma. 

Kim woke with a jolt and a scream, “TRINI!”

Kim immediately rushed out of the house, pushing past her parents that were home now? All Kim needed was to get to Trini. If that nightmare took that much out of Kim as an informed observer, she didn’t even want to guess how Trini felt. “Let me go!”

The Hart parents didn’t know what was going on with their daughter. They knew that they were gone a lot, but they never knew that Kim was hurting this bad, they let Kim go, but the Harts talked later about cutting down on their travels.

-

Kim almost smashed through Trini’s window but stopped herself knowing that would only make things worse. Instead, Kim went through a different window, so she could enter through Trini’s door. Trini thinking that Kim might be her mother or her brothers was better than her thinking she was an intruder. 

When Kim got into Trini’s room she silently made her way closer to Trini. She noticed the state that Trini was in, she was tucked into the corner, rocking back and forth, knees held into her chest.

“Trini. Trini, hey sweetie, can you come back to me. It’s Kimmy. It’s princess. Come back to me, Trin. I’m here.” Kim wanted to keep talking softly. Kim noticed that it was working, she decided to tell Trini about her adventure with Billy a few weeks ago. “A few weeks ago, Billy wanted to test one of his new inventions and needed a helper. I volunteered. It was me or Zack and Zack would break everything before Billy got the chance to bring it out. I was helping hold things in place then, Billy asked me a question, ‘Kimberly, why do you spend so much time with Trini?’ You want to know what I told him?” Trini nodded, this was helping her relax. It was the effect that Kim’s voice always had on her.

Kim just smiled and continued, trying to forget about the dream that Kim had just witnessed. “Well, I told him ‘Trini gives really good cuddles’ and ‘Trini is the most adorable out of all of you,’ and then, just so your reputation could take a fall, I said ‘Trini’s really soft’ I don’t know if I meant if you were soft in the physical sense or the mental sense, but both of them are true. Billy had been satisfied with the answer, then I told him one more thing ‘Trini’s always there for me. She’s there to listen or to talk, so I don’t have to. She understands what it is that I need without having to say anything.’ Trin, you’re so good to us, let us be good to you. We’re not just your team. We’re your friends.”

Trini jumped out of her corner and jumped right into Kimberly’s arms. Kim just let out a soft laugh. “Thank you, princesa. Thank you.”Kim just hugged her tighter, knowing that the pressure would keep her grounded and needing that extra reassurance that Trini was here, in her arms. Not in a river of magma as the rangers die around her.

“You want to talk about it?” Trini just shook her head.

“Nightmares. How did you know to come to me?” Kim tried not to tense, but her brain froze at the question. How could she tell Trini that she had invaded her nightmares, her personal space? “Kimmy? You okay?” Kim knew that Trini would only call Kim ‘Kimmy’ when she was feeling strongly; whether it was love, concern, fear. Trini would call her ‘Kimmy’. Sure, Trini called her things like ‘princess’ and ‘princesa’ in her strong Spanish accent, but something about the simple nickname of ‘Kimmy’ made her really feel loved.

“I’m just worried, Trin.” Trini nodded, not quite believing her, but letting it slide. After seeing Kim in her room and alive; even taking into account to come in through her bedroom door, instead of the window; she just needed to feel Kim. 

Trini walked over to the bed, pulling the covers over and leaving space for Kim, “Cuddle?” was all it took for Kim to climb in and bring Trini in close, holding each other as they drifted off to sleep.

\- 

After Trini’s nightmare last night, Kim went to see Alpha. Alpha was completely unhelpful, just telling her “It’s a side effect, Master Kimberly. Just let the week pass and you’ll be right as rain after.”

Kim had gone home; her parents were peculiar. Kim just brushed it off as, “Our daughter left our house running away, crying asking for Trini and not being told no.”

Kim asked to spend the day with Trini needing to see her alive and well. Ted Hard had only said, “Just bring her over here, we’d love to meet her.” Kim knew how well Trini is with parents that aren’t her own, but Trini was not the most stable, neither was Kim. That was the worst nightmare either of them had/witnessed. It was too realistic, even when Kim knew it wasn’t real. Rita was dead. Alpha did the scans. Kim just wanted Trini time. Alone.

Kim was going to tell Ted something like, “No, dad. I think we’ll go bowling or something.”, but Ted had a look of, ‘If you fight me on this, you’re staying here anyway.’ Kim conceded with a “Sure, dad. You’re going to love Trini.”

-

Trini had come over around noon, after eating lunch with her family. Kim and Trini just crashed on the couch, cuddled together, and watched movies until Ted and Maddy called for dinner.

“So, Trini tell us a bit about you.”

Trini put her fork down to give Kim’s parents her full attention. Trini was really going for the ‘impress my parents enough so that they adopt me’ act. Which wasn’t that much of an act for Trini. She just told everything in the right way at the right time. Trini could be manipulative when she tried, but she used her talents for good and not to get into/out of trouble with Kim and Zack. Much to their chagrin.

“Well, I take four AP classes. I don’t do any sports or extracurricular activities. I used to, but I decided I wanted to take my studies seriously and still be able to let loose and have fun with my friends. I have two brothers, they’re twins. They go to middle school. I spend some of my time looking after them when my parents work late.”

“Wow! That’s very impressive for someone your age. How did you and Kim meet?”

“Oh, that happened a while ago. We were partnered together for a biology assignment and really hit it off. Kim here would continue to ask to be my partner, she wore me down and became one of my best friends.” Trini smiled a real smile. Not a fake one. A smile born out of happiness and joy. While the story was technically true, it wasn’t the full truth.

“I like you better than I ever like any of Kim’s old friends and I’ve only known you for a few hours.”

“I just have that effect on people. Mrs. Hart. That’s why Kim wanted me. I’m the best.” The last few words might’ve come off to egotistical someone who didn’t know Trini, but in reality, she was just teasing Kim. 

“Trini, please call me Maddy.”

“No can do Mrs. Hart.” Maddy just smiled and looked at Kim.

“She’s never going to stop calling me Mrs. Hart, is she?”

“Nope. She still calls me ‘princess’ even after all this time.” Kim put on a pout. While it was fake it still made Trini give in. Trini almost cracked fully, but then rolled her eyes lovingly.

“You like being called ‘princess’, princess.”

“I do.” Kim just surrendered. She had been taking Trini’s happiness and jokes a little for granted. After Trini’s nightmare, all Kim wanted to do was to see a smile on that face, assuring Kim that she was indeed alive.

-

When Kim fell asleep that night next to Trini she fully expected to have her own dreams, but she was gravely mistaken. She ended up in what she thinks is Jason’s dream.

“Hey, Scott, pass the ball over here. I’m open!” Jason was on a soccer field? Jason didn’t play soccer.

Jason passed the ball to the shouting player, the sky grew dark and Jason went on high alert as something crashed down onto the field. It was a spaceship. A tall man stepped out, no one the rangers had ever faced against, but she recognized him from one of Billy’s comic book covers. 

The comic book villain stepped out and Jason made a move to go after him, but after his armor had formed over his chest and hands, it stopped. Jason looked around trying to morph again, this time he got even less of his armor out. “Looks like this is it for you, red ranger.”

Jason looked so scared. He looked around once more and in an act of what he probably thought was cowardice. He ran. 

“Oh, I get you. Coward of a team leader. You had to crash your car to tell your family that you didn’t want to play football anymore.”

“No. No. No.” Jason looked the most scared that she had ever seen him. 

Jason took one look at the villain and ran anyway. The rest of the rangers showed up to spare him enough time for an escape. Dead. “You can’t even stand to protect your own team. They died trying to save a coward.”

Jason’s death was much quicker than it was in Trini’s. That just went to show how deeper that Trini was affected by Rita and all of their other battles. All their other enemies. Kim looked at the dead bodies of the rangers, a single tear shed from her eyes.

“Kim! Kimmy, shhh it’s just a nightmare, you’re okay. You’re safe. It’s Trini. You’re in your room, in your bed. Come back to me, princesa. I’m scared, Kimmy. I’m so scared. It’s been forty-five minutes. You still have a pulse, but you’re not waking up. Princesa, Kimmy. Come back.”

“Trini?”

“Kimmy!” Trini cried into Kim’s shirt pulling Kim close and on top of her. Trini kept a tight, iron grip on Kim not letting up once. “I thought- I thought I was- was going to- lose you- I wouldn’t be able to- I wouldn’t be able to- handle that.” Trini pushed out words in between her cries.

“I’m here, Trin. I’m okay. Look at me.” Trini looked up at Kim. “I’m okay. I’m real. I don’t know what happened. The same- the same thing happened yesterday before I came to visit you.” Kim let her tears interrupt her. Trini looked worried and scared, “Don’t worry, Trini. I already talked to Alpha Five, he told me it was an unintended side effect from the medical treatment. I’ll be okay by the end of the week and it’s not fatal.”

“I’m still going to worry about you, Kimmy.” Trini smiled a broken smile towards Kim. Kim just snuggled closer to Trini and nuzzled her nose into Trini’s neck and inhaled her scent. “C’mere. We’re going to cuddle and fall into a blissful sleep.” Trini pulled Kim impossibly closer. Kim had no objections and just moved to make herself comfortable on top of Trini. Even if these were other people's dreams, she still had to experience them. Relive the traumas of her own. She didn’t want Trini to worry or think she would invade her privacy, so she would have Alpha explain it to the team when the week is over. She’ll tell Trini everything that happened, after.

“You smell good, Trin.” Kim inhaled Trini’s comforting scent once again. If Kim was looking at Trini, she would see the blush on Trini’s face. “I like it.”

Trini mumbled something, but it fell onto deaf ears as Kim was almost to sleep. If Kim were a little more awake she would’ve heard Trini say “I love you, princesa.” and felt the kiss to the crown of her forehead. 

They both, to Trini’s promise, fell into a blissful sleep.

-

Kim woke up tangled with Trini. Kim didn’t mind, she just snuggled closer.

“Kim! It’s time to wake up.”

It was Trini who, oddly, responded. “Just five more minutes, Mom.” 

“I thought I would never get you to stop calling me ‘Mrs. Hart’, but I never expected you to call me ‘Mom’.”

“Mrs. Hart? What? Mom are-” Trini stopped once she was fully sat up and staring right at Kim’s mom. “Mrs. Hart. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I- I’ll wake up Kimmy and then we can come down for breakfast.”

“Kimmy?”

Trini blushed at the nickname that she only used for Kim when she was feeling strong emotions. This time it was her concern for Kim laced with embarrassment. “I, uh-” 

“Mom, it’s fine. I’m up. We’ll be down soon.” Saved by Kim. Trini was so entranced by her embarrassment that she didn’t notice that Kim had sat up as well. “Are you still worried I’m going to not be around next time?” Trini didn’t trust her words, so she didn’t say any, just nodded. Kim smiled with an “I’m fine. I’m here.” and a kiss to Trini’s cheek, very close to the corner of her mouth.

-

“Jason!” Jason looked up to the doorway of his room, not expecting anyone. “Bossman. I wanted to talk to you. I brought donuts!”

“Donuts? Well then come right in. What’s up Kim? Here to talk about your crush on Trini again.” Kim blushed but shook her head.

“Not today, Jace. I just wanted to thank you, you’re the best leader we could ask for.”

“Thanks, Kim. I guess deep down I know that’s true, but it’s still nice to hear it sometimes.”

“Anytime we call you, bossman, just think of this. We mean it as a term of our love and affection for you. We may not show it all the time, but we’re grateful that you’re our leader. I mean we could be stuck with Zordon who wouldn’t have even cared that Trini was attacked or that Billy di- all I’m saying is.” She took a breath after almost touching on the heavy subject of Billy’s death that they didn’t really ever talk about. “We wouldn’t be where we are without you.”

Jace smiled and they spent the rest of the day talking about their crushes, school, whatever they could. Neither’s smiles dropping from their faces or turning fake.

-

After spending the whole day with Jason after Trini had to go because her mom was worried that, “Trinity, you’re falling into the wrong crowd. Come spend time with your family. We miss you.” bullshit. Kim loved the boy, but it was exhausting to spend time with someone who wasn’t Trini. She could never tire of Trini.

Kim had fallen asleep that night, forgetting about her shared nightmares from the days before. (Although, she would never be able to get Trini’s nightmare out of her head. Those images and feelings would live with her forever. They were just pushed back from the tiredness that Kim felt.).

Kim opened her eyes. She was in Billy’s dream. It was memories of Billy and his late father, William. Kim smiled at the memories.

_ Billy’s first time playing catch with his father. _

_ Billy on a drive with his father singing along to the country songs on the radio. _

_ Billy with his dad at the mines. _

The memories flashed until a funeral, then a waking billy in the ship with Trini, Kim, Jason, and Zack surrounding him.  _ This was what he saw when he died.  _ He’s being haunted by his death. Kim wished there was more she could do, but she couldn’t do anything. Kim made a plan for the next day.

-

“Hello, Mrs. Cranston. Is Billy here?”

“It’s Candace, Kim. Billy’s just downstairs.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Cranston.”

“These kids.” Candace just shook her head as she watched Kim walk down the stairs loud enough so that Billy could hear she was coming, but not so loud that her son would be alerted. She’s glad that Billy found friends that want the real him.

“Billy. I wanted to come over, see if you needed any help with any projects?”

“Oh. Kimberly Hart. You’re just in time. Hold this. And this. Oh, especially this…”

-

After helping Billy for about an hour she decided to ask, “Billy, what was your father like.”

Billy looked at her for a second finding no hint of malice or ill-intent only interest.

Billy and Kim spent the rest of the day talking about Billy’s father and Billy’s genius inventions. 

-

When Kim went to bed after learning all about Billy’s father she felt much lighter as if she was feeling what Billy felt. She was glad to know that Billy was left feeling lighter.

She fully expected another dream that night, but nothing prepared her for what was next.

“Look, kid. We can cremate her, have a small service, but you need to pay for it. It’s going to be about seven hundred dollars.”

“I don’t have that kind of money. How much does a plaque cost? I can donate her body to science.”

“A plaque is about fifty dollars.”

“I can afford that. Here you go, thank you, sir.”

Zack walked away from the man walking straight into his trailer home. Empty.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do now that mom’s gone.” Kim wasn’t sure he was talking to. It took a moment of silence and Zack started to cry. “I got no one. I’m alone.”

“You have us, Zack.” Kim wanted to reach out, but knew it wouldn’t do any good. 

“I was living for her, you know. Why did you have to take her from me? I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t even have a high school degree. I don’t got any friends.” 

Zack left the trailer in a rush, he gripped his hair, almost pulling it all out, but then stopping. “I’m going to do it!” He rushed back into the empty trailer. “I’m going to do it!” Kim recognized that that was the look of- 

“No! No! Not again!” She couldn’t handle it when Trini did it, but she didn’t even get her wish of being in control of her death. Zack would be. Now that his mother was all taken care of and far away, not having his friends, not being a power ranger. He had nothing. No one. Zack wouldn’t survive this and she had to watch. It was a curse.

She watched as Zack tripped over a rock and groaned in glee at the pain. He ran towards the rapids and jumped. Kim didn’t have enough time to look away and heard a crack. 

“ZACK!” Kim was definitely having a panic attack, but she wasn’t alone. She hadn’t even noticed when Trini slipped through her unlocked window. Trini immediately shot up.

“Is Zack okay? Kimmy? Are you okay?” Trini’s look turned soft, she pushed the thought of Zack being hurt to the back of her mind, focusing on the girl in front of her having a panic attack. “Count backward from 99 by threes for me, princesa. Say it with me.”

“99, 96, 93, 90. Good princesa, keep going. You’ve got this.”

“87, 84, 81, 78, 75, 72.”

“Good job, Kimmy, just keep going. Focus on me. I’m here.”

“69, 66, 63, 60, 57, 64…” Kim kept counting the numbers backward. It helped to calm her breathing. “12, 9, 6, 3, 0.” Kim’s breathing was back to normal and she looked at Trini. “I like when you call me princesa. It sounds hot coming from you, if it was anyone else I would hate it. You’re always so soft with me.” 

Trini blushed at Kim calling her hot. Trini, now that Kim was safe, asked “What’s wrong with Zack?”

Kim shook her head. “Nothing. Come to visit him with me later?”

“Anything for you, princess.”

“I love you, Trin.”  _ In a romantic way, I want to kiss you _ .

“I love you too, Kimmy.”

\- 

“Hey, lovebirds, what brings you two here?”

Trini rolls her eyes at Zack’s introduction. “Kimmy wants to talk to you. I’m here to play chess with mama Taylor.” Trini scurried off to mama Taylor before Kim could make her come back.

“Zack, do you want to come to talk out here.”

“Sure, what’s up, Kim?”

“I just want you to know that I’m here for you, no matter what happens. I want you to know that I love you no matter what. Nothing could ever make me not want to support you. I guess with us almost dying, it made me realize how much I needed to tell you that.”

“I’m honored, Kim, but your heart belongs to Trini. I will not accept your offer to be my girlfriend.” Kim rolled her eyes, a habit she may have picked up from Trini.

“Ass. That’s not what I meant.”

“I know. There’s a reason T and I are the best of friends, we’re not used to having friends, or just people, to talk about our emotions to. I’ve had my mom, sure, but she can’t be there to listen to every detail. You guys can. I’m not used to having people to rely on.”

Zack and Kim embraced and then walked back into the trailer to see Trini get her ass beat at chess by mama Taylor.

-

Trini had decided to sleep over the night before they had to go back to training. Trini had demanded cuddles, Kim only smiled and obliged.

Kim slipped into a dream-filled sleep, not quite sure if it was her own dream or not. She was in her body, no dream Kim nearby only a scantily clad Trini. Suddenly dream Trini kissed her. Kim could get used to this. 

~Sexy dream times (I dunno I’m not feeling the whole writing smut thing now if your want that I do have another fic that is just pure smut)~

-

When Kim wakes up with a jolt she didn’t expect to find a moaning Trini under her “K- Kim, please.” Trini’s hips bucked up. So she was in Trini’s dream. Trini liked her the way that Kim liked (loves*, don’t lie to yourself, babe) Trini.

Kim didn’t quite know what to do, so she just kissed Trini. Due to the lack of oxygen and the unexpected pressure on her lips, Trini woke up to Kim, on top of her, straddling her, kissing her. It was as if Trini never woke up, but this was it, this was real.

Trini broke the kiss. “Woah princess, take me on a date first.”

“Trin, we’ve practically been on several dates.”

“Fine, but take me on a real date anyway.”

“Of course.” Kim leaned down to kiss Trini. “Be my girlfriend?”

“Well, due to the number of dates you say that we’ve been on, I’d say you’re long overdue.” Trini wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh, gods, why do I love you?”

“I love you too, Kimmy.”

Kim realized what she said and her eyes widened, “You love me?”

“I don’t think there’s a person in the world who couldn’t, princesa.”

-

Eventually, they had to go to training and Alpha had double-checked to make sure that the medicine was completely out of their bodies. “You’re all good to go. Master Kimberly wanted me to talk about a side effect she experienced. She could see inside of your dreams for this past week.” 

All of the ranger's smiles dropped for a second before all of them except Trini started laughing. “Oh, Kim, we know. You were way too obvious with your comfort doughnuts.”

“And talking to me about my father. While I did appreciate that, it was too coincidental to be completely unrelated.”

Zack turned serious, “I’m sorry you had to see that, Kim.” Kim just looked at him and nodded. It was really hard to see. Especially because it was the third time that she watched Zack die.

“I’m here for you, Zack. I don’t know your whole situation, but I know mine. We can talk anytime.” She smiled at Zack and Zack smiled back knowing she was telling the truth. 

-

Trini had waited until they were back at Kim’s house. Her parents left yesterday, so the house was empty. “What dream of mine did you see?” Kim didn’t know if she was more fearful of Kim seeing the sex dream or the Rita nightmare.

“The night I came through your door after your nightmare and the day that I kissed you.”

“You saw that?” Kim didn’t know which one, so she asked. “Both of them I guess. That nightmare was one of the worst ones I’ve ever had. That was just a bad night in general. That must’ve been just as hard for you to watch as it was for me to experience.” Kim just nods, holding back her tears. “As for the sex dream, now I know what gave you the confidence to kiss me.” Trini wiggled her eyebrows and Kim kissed her.

Kim doesn’t know how she ever lived without Trini’s kisses. She doesn’t ever want to find out.

Spoiler: She never has to. Neither of them ever have to.


	2. The Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the outline + summary that I wrote this fic off of. I have these for every chapter of every fic I've posted. Let me know if you want to see more of them.

Mr. Dreamscape had attacked Angel Grove to steal the crystal. The Power Rangers had barely made it out alive. The Rangers flung him into space (which had become their normal for getting rid of enemies, it was always effective), but Mr. Dreamscape had flung a dream dust into their faces, they acted fast getting to the ship and Alpha had fixed everything just in time. Alpha had warned them that some of the medicine could cause some unintended side effects.

  * After a battle with an enemy, Kim goes to bed and discovers a side effect of the medicine that Alpha had used.
    * Kim can see into the other rangers dreams
  * Order
    * Trini 
      * Kim sees a dream about Rita killing the rangers than her, she wakes up and runs to Trini as soon as she can
    * Jason 
      * Kim sees a dream of him playing soccer only for it to be interrupted by an attack on the town. Jason doesn’t morph and runs away
      * Kim buys him doughnuts the next morning and tells him that he’s a great leader and that she’s here for him
    * Billy
      * Billy’s having a happy dream of his dad
      * Kim asks Billy about his dad the next morning 
    * Zack
      * Zack has a dream about losing his mother and being left alone
      * Kim tells him that she’s always there to help him with his mom and that he’ll always have the rangers
    * Trini and Kim
      * Trini and Kim have a sleepover, Kim’s parents being gone and her not wanting to be alone after the attack
      * Trini and Kim have a shared sex dream



**Author's Note:**

> I said in one of my other fics that one day I would post an outline for a fic, so I'm going to do it for this one. It'll be the next chapter. It's unedited and I made some changes, but I thought it would be fun to share.


End file.
